


Fantine Week 2018 - Day One: Youth & Childhood

by particolored_socks



Series: Fantine Week 2018 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Meta Analysis, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, fantine week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particolored_socks/pseuds/particolored_socks
Summary: Mini meta essay on Fantine's rise from gamine to grisette.





	Fantine Week 2018 - Day One: Youth & Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at particolored-arts . tumblr . com.

Going off the Hapgood translation available online [here](http://www.online-literature.com/victor_hugo/les_miserables/29/).

> _She was born at M. sur M. Of what parents? Who can say? She had never known father or mother. She was called Fantine. Why Fantine? She had never borne any other name. At the epoch of her birth the Directory still existed. She had no family name; she had no family; no baptismal name; the Church no longer existed. She bore the name which pleased the first random passer-by, who had encountered her, when a very small child, running bare-legged in the street. She received the name as she received the water from the clouds upon her brow when it rained. She was called little Fantine. No one knew more than that. This human creature had entered life in just this way. At the age of ten, Fantine quitted the town and went to service with some farmers in the neighborhood. At fifteen she came to Paris “to seek her fortune.”_

This is the only paragraph we have that describes anything of her youth. As far as Hugo is concerned, her story begins in 1817, when she is 21 years old and two years a mother.

Fantine, as in (en)fantine - childlike. The obvious connotation there is innocence.

It is pretty much implied that Fantine grows up on the street much the same way that Gavroche and the mômes did. And yet Hugo spends so much time after this telling us how much she is naively in love with Tholomyès; how young she is, how sweet this first love is, even if Tholomyès does not requite it.

That naïveté might be solely attached to her romantic inclinations, though, I think.

Fantine survives a childhood in the gutter. Yet Hugo only devotes two sentences (two! out of this enormous book, only two!) to her rise from gamine to grisette.

She is clever enough to realize that she will not be able to get anywhere in life if she stays where she is. Hugo says she quits Montreuil-sur-mer at the age of ten. Ten years old. What on earth was I doing at the age of ten? Pretending to be a gargoyle at recess? Reading books about talking owls? Fantine volunteered to work at a farm; she worked there for five years; and when she wanted more out of life, at the age of fifteen (only two years younger than Cosette in 1832!) she walks to Paris.

Four years later she becomes a mother.

When we first see Fantine in “Double Quartette” and “Four and Four”, she is young; she is quiet, prone to melancholy daydreaming; she is in love with Tholomyès.

(Side note: digging through “Four and Four” for quotes, I found this:

> _Listolier and Fameuil, who were engaged in discussing their professors, explained to Fantine the difference that existed between M. Delvincourt and M. Blondeau._

Blondeau, that old rat! Eleven years from now we’ll be hearing your funeral oration courtesy of Bossuet! It’s little nuggets like these that keep me in love with this book, dammit.)

Fantine wears fashionable if modest clothes, and Hugo takes great care to describe not only the curve of her throat and the dimple between her shoulders (uh … thanks, buddy) but the type of fabric that she wears, the particular color of the muslin, et cetera. Fantine is a pieceworker at this point – she clearly knows what she is doing, even if she is less coquettish about it than the other girls in the quartet. This gives us an inkling of what she spent her time doing from the age of fifteen onward. Though, really, this is only a different venue for what she had been doing ever since she was ten.

She spent her time climbing up the ladder. she found a new skill, and she learned it, and she made herself useful. I don’t call that particularly naive.

She got out of the gutter, and the horrors that this entails. She made herself a comfortable life away from the constraints of what she was born into.

Contrast this with the stories of Valjean and Javert:

Valjean did not start in the gutter. He was forced into prison, and he was forced into the abyss that is being an ex-convict. Only the grace of M. Myriel allowed him to climb out of that pit – not just his kindness, but his silver. ( “I have  _bought_ your soul for God.” )

Javert started in the gutter, but unlike Fantine – let’s be honest here – given the social and historical context in which Hugo was writing, the terms with which he describes Javert can easily be interpreted as Javert being part Romani – Javert does not have the same options to rise from his horrible circumstances. He has no miraculous donor to give him money. And he is not a blonde white girl.

So Fantine and Valjean get out. There is a catch; of course there is.

It is Valjean’s history which is the pitfall waiting for him. As long as someone knows who he is, and will take advantage of it, he will always have the specter of the bagne lurking over him.

And Fantine’s fate? Well, by the time we meet her, as young as she still is (21! by God, she’s only twenty-one years old!), the trap has already been baited and set for her, and she’s already been caught in it. Tholomyès has made her the mother of his child, but he has refused to make her his wife.

I don’t believe that Fantine is so innocent she cannot comprehend it is only Tholomyès’ whim which keeps her, an unmarried mother, out of the yawning abyss. I  _can’t_  believe it. She must have seen enough of life, both in Paris and in M-sur-M before that, to know how society devours unmarried mothers.

I can, however, believe that it is her innocent love which blinds her to the fact that he is willing to condemn her to such despair.


End file.
